villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norman Nordstrom
The "Blind Man" (real name: Norman Nordstrom) is the main antagonist of the 2016 horror film Don't Breathe. A blind man who seemed to be an easy target at first is revealed to be far more deadly than initially thought. He was played by Stephen Lang, who also played Miles Quaritch. Personality Considering how the Blind Man is completely sightless, he hardly speaks in the film; rather, he has to rely on his other senses to get a visual idea of his surroundings. As such, he is surprisingly agile and stout. Additionally, he can take a beating pretty well; even when he suffers several blows to the back of the head by a crowbar, he only sustains a few minor injuries. When he does speak, he has a notably gravelly voice. He reveals himself to be a nihilistic individual who was still greatly suffering from the loss of his daughter, scoffing at the idea of a loving God who would allow a rich woman to escape the legal repercussions for accidental manslaughter. Despite him artificially insemenating women with his semen, he strangely doesn't consider himself a rapist; in his mind, he can't possibly be one since he doesn't force himself on the women involved. ''Don't Breathe'' After failing to save up enough money to escape to California with her younger sister, Diddy, Rocky is informed of an Army veteran receiving $300,000 as compensation after his daughter was killed in a car accident by a wealthy young woman named Cindy Roberts. After talking it over with her cohorts - Alex and Money (her boyfriend) respectively - they decide to take the recommendation, and they decide to stake out at the old man's house. Realizing that the elderly man was completely blind, they felt that it wouldn't be too hard to rob him. The three delinquents drug the elderly man's dog, and they search around the house for an entrance; upon seeing that all of the entrances were locked, Rocky manages to slide through a small window; they quietly browse the house for the money, to no avail. Believing that the money had to be behind a locked door, Money shoots the lock, waking the Blind Man as a result. Despite being blind, the elderly man effortlessly subdues Money. Money lies and says he's the only intruder, after which the Blind Man murders him with his own gun. Hiding in a closet, Rocky observes the Blind Man opening a safe to check on his money. Once he left, Alex and Rocky use the opportunity to collect the money. Unfortunately for them, the Blind Man discovers their shoes, realizing that there was more than one intruder in his house. He sealed the exits to make sure they didn't escape and began a search throughout the house. While escaping from the murderous man, the remaining delinquents head towards the basement, they confront a bound and gagged woman, named Cindy, in a homemade padded cell. Reading that she was found not guilty for accidentally killing the Blind Man's daughter in a newspaper, the Blind Man captured her. They free the woman from her restraints, and they attempt to escape the house trough his cellar door, only to find the killer waiting on the other side. He attempts to shoot Rocky or Alex with Money's gun; however, in a mistake, he murders Cindy instead. Enraged at her death, he shuts off the lights to make them unable to see. He shoots at the two burglars, but after a struggle, Alex was able to knock him out. Rocky attempts to escape through the ventilation system, while Alex is dragged into the utility room by the Blind Man when he revives, who seemingly stabs and murders Alex with a pair of shears Rocky discovers that the dog is awake and hostile, which pursues her in the air vent. She is eventually captured by the Blind Man. Waking up restrained in the basement, the Blind Man explains that he impregnated Cindy in order to replace the daughter that he had lost. Because of her death, the Blind Man now plans to use Rocky as a replacement. After stating that he is not a rapist, he was about to artificially inseminate her with a turkey baster filled with his semen, when Alex, who had watched the Blind Man stab Money's corpse, thinking it was Alex, knocks him out and handcuffs him. The Blind Man manages to break himself out and finds the two cohorts as they are about leave, managing to shoot Alex dead, much to Rocky's horror. Rocky flees, but the Blind Man sends the dog after her. Rocky eventually managed to trap the dog in her car trunk, but before she could leave, the Blind man catches up, knocks her out and drags her back to the house, intent on finishing the job. Before he could, however, Rocky was able to disorient the Blind Man by turning on his house's loud alarm system. She then hits him repeatedly with a crowbar, and pushes him into the basement. The gun fires into his side as he falls. She then escapes before the police arrive to investigate. Instead of dying from his injuries, the Blind Man is reported to have been admitted to a hospital and is under stable condition. However, it is shown that, for some reason, he did not report Rocky or the stolen money, implying that he indeed inteds to buy her silence. This allows to Rocky succeed at acquiring the money, and she leaves to Los Angeles with Diddy. Gallery dont-breathe-stephen-lang.jpg Dont-Breathe-Stephen-Lang-as-The-Blind-Man.jpg Trivia *He is portrayed by Stephen Lang. *There is an alternate ending which sees the Blind Man heading to the airport, heavily implying that he will try to track Rocky down. Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Rapists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Nameless Category:Kidnapper Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Tragic Villain Category:Nihilists Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil